In known optical arrangements, a reflective optic for deflecting a laser beam (for example, a mirror) is typically connected to an optics holder (e.g., a mirror holder) over an entire surface of one side of the reflective optic (for example, the rear side of a mirror). Alternatively, the reflective optic is fixed to the optics holder by portions of an edge side (for example, a peripheral side of a mirror) or portions of the front side.